Spidey's MCU Team Ups
by cornholio4
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles of Spider-Man meeting and or teaming up with the heroes of the MCU. Some slight spoilers for CA:CW and other MCU properties. Suggestions welcome.
1. Daredevil

**Inspired by my recent one-shot (plus a oneshot I read of Spidey meeting Quake at the end of season 3 of Agents of SHIELD) I decided to do this team up of Spider-Man and the various heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Spoilers for Captain America: Civil War and using some information found online like set photos and some interviews. I plan on doing all sorts from the movies, shows (excluding Agent Carter for obvious reasons) and Netflix shows. I do plan on doing a Dr Strange one but probably only after the movie is released (which is later this month for those in the UK like myself). This first one is Daredevil so some slight spoilers for season 1.**

Peter Parker was whistling to himself while web-slinging around New York City in his Spider-Man suit that he got from Tony Stark the Iron Man himself! His classmates at Midtown Science High would so be jealous if they knew he was going around as a superhero using a costume and tech made by one of the Avengers. That was about less than a month ago and he was using the suit to be a bit more public as Spider-Man now (maybe now people would know of the name that he had chosen for himself, he was a bit embarrassed when Tony Stark wondered if he was called Spider-Boy or Spiderling).

Still fighting alongside and against the Avengers was awesome, but back to the present. It was a boring afternoon of him web slinging around not really finding much other than stopping a guy from being walking into oncoming traffic and all that but nothing really was noteworthy. It was getting a bit dark but he thought that since his Aunt May was watching a theatre performance with her friends that he would still have time to get back before there.

He heard some noises and muttered out loud "what do we have here..." Peter thought he could take care of it quickly and then go through the window of his apartment room. He went to a rooftop and saw a guy in a suit threatening someone. "Hey buddy, you don't threaten people on rooftops on my city..." Peter warned only to see who the guy was.

"Wait a minute, you're that Daredevil!" Peter said recognising him form some news reports on the TV. The man known as Daredevil sighed as he threw the guy to the side and faced Peter. "Wait this is Queens, the TV says you operate in Hell's Kitchen." Peter told him trying to make an accusatory pose.

"The guy here has some connections to a ring in Hell's Kitchen and he was busy telling me his info, I found him harassing innocents who would not hand over their belongings." Daredevil told him making sure the guy was knocked out. "I can see that you are that Spider clown who was in that skirmish that the Avengers had in that German airport." Daredevil told him in a tone that said he was unimpressed.

"Hey, I was doing some busy important work stopping one of my heroes Captain America from making a situation worst where he..." Peter said only to pause when he realised he never did find out the full details of the fight but the News would later state something about the Sokovia Accords that the United Nations had put the Avengers under but he never bothered with the full details.

"Yes that German fight, before that Sokovia and before that there was the Incident." Daredevil told him and Peter was puzzled wondering what he meant by the incident. "Yes the Avengers never do anything small do they?" Daredevil asked shaking his head.

"The incident, do you mean the Battle of New York?" Peter asked and Daredevil gave him a face that clearly said 'obviously'. "So tell me are you an actual devil, do you have special devil powers? Because I saw this really old Disney movie where this cartoon devil was at the top of a mountain and he was summoning ghosts to dance, can you summon dancing ghosts?" Peter asked and Daredevil just looked at him.

It was only at that moment did Peter realised how stupid that sounded and he just groaned that he was embarrassing himself in front of someone with more experience as a costumed vigilante than he did. "Tell me, are you just a kid? Have you got your driver's license? Are you even old enough to get a driver's license..." Daredevil asked and Peter looked away sheepishly causing Daredevil to groan.

"Listen kid, take my advice and stop with all this trying to play hero nonsense before you get hurt..." Daredevil warned only to dodge a web blast from Spider-Man. "I have to admit kid, you seem to have some surprises with you." Daredevil told him as a compliment which Peter was sure was the nicest thing that Daredevil had said to him since their conversation started.

"Thanks and I have to say it is cool when I read about you bringing that Fisk guy in a few years ago plus everything else you do, just because the Avengers handle the big world threatening stuff doesn't mean that we can't handle the small stuff with the normal criminals and everything. We are there on the streets looking out for the little guy." Peter told him and Daredevil seemed to have flashed him a smile. " _Well it seems like his mood has gotten better._ " Peter thought in his head.

"Right." Daredevil responded to him and went up to put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen kid, I have seen the videos of you before you got that stuff presumably from Stark. You are not half bad, I am going to go bring this guy to the proper authorities and I will be out of your part of New York. Who knows, maybe we can team up on a case together, I suggest that you get back before the start of whatever curfew you have." Daredevil told him getting the unconscious guy and going off. "I will see you around Spider-Man." Daredevil told him going off and Peter smiled under his mask.

"See you around Daredevil." Peter said saluting him and then wondered if he should be happy if he found him here again, how would he liked it if he started to appear in Hell's Kitchen or something? Well he would probably get lost and would not be sure if he would get back to Queens so that would not be a good idea.

"Maybe I should tell Mr Stark about this the next time that I see him." Peter said as he began web slinging to his apartment, still it was a nice end to an uneventful patrol.

 **I liked the idea of Daredevil being Spider-Man's street level mentor like Iron Man being his big time superhero mentor. I think I read a fanfic of Spider-Man starting out with Daredevil mentoring him but I cannot remember what it was called. I also admit that I kind of based Daredevil's serious nature in this short story in dealing with Spider-Man on the Green Arrow from Arrowverse (which kind of fits Daredevil and Batman better, seriously this is the character in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon once went down fighting some bad guys while singing his own dramatic theme song).**

 **Any suggestions for the next chapter and any plot ideas?**


	2. Dr Strange

**I know literally last chapter I said I would not be doing Dr Strange this early but DragonRiderWarrior suggested something for a Halloween treat and I thought why not. Since I live in the UK I literally saw the Dr Strange movie today and I really liked it (don't think it's among my absolute favourite MCU Movies but certainly my favourite visually). I will go to great lengths not to do any spoilers so that is the compromise.**

Peter Parker knew it was customary to spend Halloween in costume but not certainly in his Spider-Man suit that he uses to fight crime. He saw on the news that a team of archaeologists discovered a tomb in Sokovia which housed some ancient looking talisman and were bringing it to a museum in New York for study. He thought he could sneak in the drop off point and take a look.

" _I wonder if I would be able to take a picture if I brought a camera with me..._ " Peter thought in his head as he watched while sticking to a wall as he watched several people unload. " _What do we have here... ninjas?_ " Peter thought as he saw people in black suits and ninja masks assault the people there and they ran for cover.

"Guess you ninjas need to learn it's not nice to pick on other people... I wish I had a better quip than that..." Peter said as he jumped down and webbed up one of the ninjas but they soon got up. One of the ninjas then grabbed the talisman from the box that was being unloaded and they got out their swords.

"Stay back Spider, this talisman's power belongs to the Hand..." one of them said only to pause as they all looked behind him alarmed. Peter then turned to see what the fuss was about. He jumped back when he saw some sort of portal open up and out came a man with a goatee in a blue get up and a red cape.

The ninjas then attacked but then the man waved his arms about and seemed to take out the ninjas in no time at all. "That was amazing dude." Peter said astonished thinking that this guy looked like some sort of wizard. "You look like you teach at Hogwarts or are you like a magical Avenger, what is your name?" Peter asked thinking this was the coolest thing that has happened to him ever since his little adventure in Germany meeting the Avengers and getting his suit.

"Doctor Stephen Strange, yes I can do magic ." the man told Peter making him gasp in excitement but disappointed that it seemed he did not have a cool codename (but an awesome surname.) "And the Avengers, no way and in fact I had to fight people who would mop the floor with Stark and his toy suit." Strange told Peter who felt a bit put of that he was badmouthing one of his personal heroes.

Strange then saw the talisman and picked it up out of the ninja's hand. "Well Dr Strange, that was so cool. You must have known the ninjas would be here to steal that thing thanks to some sort of crystal ball." Peter told Strange who was laughing a bit "now we can give it back to the people once they get back here... is I said something funny to you?" Peter asked once he noticed Strange was happening.

"I came here to make sure that is doesn't harm another innocent person again." Strange told Peter who was confused at his words. "To make a long and I do mean long story, this talisman has caused countless pain and suffering with its dark powers and the people of Sokovia could not destroy it so they hid it away hoping it would never be found and unfortunately it was. I am here to stop its powers from going in the wrong hands; it is too dangerous to be in a museum unprotected where any thief or clueless bystander could set off its powers." Strange told Peter sternly.

"I don't know about that story but maybe you should bring it up with the museum staff because I can't just let you take it just in case you are lying and are an evil magic villain..." Peter told Strange and he saw his Spider Sense go off. Before he could react he saw that he was now stuck in place.

"You don't really have a say in the matter kid, I am not stealing it anyway, I am putting a spell on it so no one tries to use its powers..." Strange told Peter as he moved his arms about and the object seemed to glow for a second before stopping and Strange out it back in the box. "I might see you again kid and might take you on as a pupil but ou till then) conjuring up another portal and let Peter out of his spell before going through. The portal then disappointed and Peter thought about what happened as he web slinged away remembering that he thought for sure he would steal it.

Later at the Avengers facility a few days ago Tony Stark was watching news of the attempted theft of the talisman and how they were still investigating what happened to the potential thieves as the aprpehended thieves in nonja suits refused to talk. While watching Tony was looking up information of Stephen Strange. "Thanks for the info Pete but let's see what is special about this Dr Strange..." Tony muttered looking at the files and seeing if he could find anything that would lead him to any so called magic...

 **Sorry for the short length and I am still open to plot ideas and suggestions for future chapters.**


End file.
